No Happy Ending
by SabrinaUtake
Summary: Kids always think when they grow up, they'll be princes or princesses and have everything they want.But this is a lesson Ino will learn the hard way. No pairing I think
1. Fight to the Death

**No Happy Ending**

**Another story. The title kinda explains a part of it...anyways enjoy it. :) P.S. I always wanted to see if I could make/write a story that actually doesn't have a happy ending. Seriously, not everyone has a super happy ending like the princesses in Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters. Only the fanfiction.**

_15 years ago..._

"I love this story!"I said picking up the book, Cinderella. I love her. Cinderella is so pretty and marries a handsome prince. That's what I want to do when I'm older. I'm going to marry I handsome prince, and I'm already pretty. "I love Cinderella. She even looks like me a bit. Can't you see the beauty we both share? Let alone we both have blonde hair!"

Sakura turned her head, putting down her Barbie doll. She stared at the book I was holding. "I'd prefer The Little Mermaid. Ariel is like the clone of me, just less pretty and older."

"Well that's you Sakura-chan. Wait, that means we'd both be princesses when we're older and we live near each other and be friends forever!"I said cheerfully.

"Don't forget about our princes!"she said.

We both sighed and had a big smile on our faces. "My prince is going to be,"we both said at the same time. Odd. We both looked at each other and giggled. "Sasuke."

My face went blank. Sasuke? She knows he likes me so why say he's going to marry her? Look at her, she's not even close to being pretty! I was only trying to be nice and saying she was. Really though, look at her, pink hair? That's pretty ugly!

She giggled. "Um, let's start playing our Barbie game again. I'll be Ariel and you can be Cinderella."

How dare she act like she heard nothing. I was it, her face did go blank just like mine. "Um, I need to go to the washroom. Can you wait?"

She looked puzzled. "Oh, okay."

I hurried out, closing the door behind me, and went into the room beside the washroom, my mom's. My dad was at our flower store while mom took a break.

I was in her room, seeing her lying in her bed, no quite asleep yet. I walked towards her, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible and whispered to her. "Mom, Sakura said she has to leave. I'll show her to the door, okay?"

She moaned, but not too loudly. "Okay, dear."

I walked back to my room. "Um, Sakura."

She glanced at me. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, but my mom says you have to go now."

She looked upset. "Oh, okay. Thanks for having me over."

I lead her to the door. "Bye Sakura."

"Bye,"she said stepping out the door.

I walked up the stairs, back into my room. Seeing Tenten coming down from my bookshelf, growling. Why was she...oh no! I forgot! That was what I was suppose to do, help her down from the shelf. You see, she got stuck up there trying to get one of my Barbie accessories.

"Here's your Barbie...um thing."she muttered, a bit calmer. "Hey Ino."

Was she going to yell at me? "Yes?"I squieked.

"Do you believe that everyone will have a happy ending?"she questioned. "A happy ending like Belle in The Beauty and the Beast?"

Why yes. Everyone should have one and will have one. I'm going to marry Sasuke, become a princess and Sasuke's going to be happy prince because he's with me. All girls will become a pretty princess and marry a prince and all boys are going to be handsome princes that marry a princess. "Yes. Of course! That's why we are alive, silly!"

"I don't. Why? How? Is it possible that everyone is going to get married? Be filthy rich? Have everything you want?"she replied. Her voice was low and cold, icy. She is scaring me. "To me there is no happy ending. At least, I know I won't ever have one."

"Tenten, don't be like that. Think positive. Why are you even saying this? Of course you'll have a happy ending."I said, trying to comfort her.

She stared at me with her eyes ice-cold. She wasn't her happy self, and it looked like she wanted to cry. Yet she didn't. It looked like she cried all her tears out already. "Are you kidding? A person like me? Hah!"

"What do you mean? I think you're pretty and plenty of boys must love to be with you." I said and I wasn't lying. She is very pretty unlike Sakura.

"I'm Chinese. A nobody living in Japan. I don't know where my parents are for this matter!"she said. Although to me, it was like she was screaming. Pain was flowing through her. All those facts are true. She was Chinese surrounded by many Japanese people. She was even mocked by that reason. Her parents are missing that is also a fact but she wasn't like that before, someone must have said something to her. "I'm sorry. If I scared you or anything...I'll leave."

"No, don't leave."Although she already left.

XoXoXoXoXo

I'm 20 now and I'm in a horrible situation. It was worst when Sakura, the bitch, broke our friendship for Sasuke. It was far much worst. Friends couldn't be friends now. Sakura actually never did, only was using me to slowly become more popular.

She wants to... I am in a fight with her, not a yelling type of fight, a fight to the death. Many people are surrounding us. You may be wondering why we are. Well, she chose to have this fight...for Sasuke. Whoever is alive gets him. How stupid is this? Although I'm not going to go easy because I know she won't.

Anger was flowing in my blood, and I was crying on the inside. My hands weren't hands anymore, they are fists. My mouth wasn't a smile anymore, it is a frown. Sakura wasn't my friend anymore, she is my next victim. The next person I will kill.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way Ino-pig,"she sighed. Who does she think she is? "But it seems like you aren't going to give up. Sasuke is mine and it will stay that way."

I don't think so. Also, I don't think Sasuke even knows about this fight, he's probably off with a girl. By the age 20, he's got to have one by now. "It doesn't have to end this way."

She snorted. "Of course it does, what other way is there to decide who is his lover?"

Is she kidding? There are millions of ways like, um, asking if he likes either of us? For this matter, I don't care if he likes me! But telling her that would just be a waste of breath, she would hunt me down and kill me in my sleep. She is so stubborn. I could say she could have Sasuke and she still wouldn't care, she would want me dead anyway.

"I guess so, if you're going to be this stubborn."

Then a jounin stepped between us. "Remember, a fight to the death. Begins in 3...2..."

My heart was pounding, hard. "1."

I jumped back, and saw her running straight at me, carelessly punching rocks. "I'll kill you with a single punch!"

**This is the end of chapter 1. Hope you like it so far. Anyways, drop a review? Only if there is a thing to say. Good stuff? Anything I could improve on?**


	2. She does not exist

**There's not really much to say but this is chapter 2 of No Happy Ending. Enjoy :)**

Minutes passed by, but each felt like an eternity. Sakura was still trying to catch up to me, and was throwing, kicking or punching things out of the way. Then she was just inches away and she gave a big punch, although I dodged it with ease. After missing at such a close up distance she was frustrated and threw a kick straight up. Again I dodged it.

It had been a long time since the fight started. An hour maybe? I heard many people shouting "Sakura" or "Go Ino!" This was disturbing, if we were to have a fight to the death, shouldn't it have been a secret or something like that? I hate all this attention we're attracting.

"Why won't you die!?"Sakura screamed. "And stop being a baby and attack."

She was obviously too furious to figure out my plan. I know it's very old and lame, but I know Sakura just wouldn't suspect it. I was just let her keep on attacking, while I dodge all of her punches or kicks, and eventually she'll get tired. When she is, or anytime she looks vulnerable I'll attack. I know it sounds kinda wimpy, but 1. It works and 2. I didn't want to fight her in the first place so I might as well.

I dodged a couple more punches, jumped over some of her kicks and ignored a lot of her speeches.

XoXoXoXoXo

_With Sasuke...._

(I know you may hate this couple but just suck it up and continue with the story)

"Sasuke-kun look, there's a battle! Can we watch?"Tenten said, with a gloomy voice. She hadn't changed from the day with Ino, 15 years ago. Although, she was with Sasuke and that might be the only happiness she could ever get if she was going to act like there was none at all. She was tugging on his arm, her face brushing against his velvety sleeve, and pointing towards the battle arena.

Sasuke looked at the direction she was pointing to. "Sure, but I wonder what the battle is all about anyway."

Delighted, Tenten had formed a small smile on her face. "Okay then, let's go."

They walked towards the arena, and they could hear the cheering better than they did before.

"Great, it's loud. I don't think I want to watch anymore," groaned Sasuke.

Tenten frowned then looked up and stared into his onyx eyes. "But you said we could."

Sasuke sighed. He tried to ignore her teary eyes, but in the end she won. Although not exactly as she wanted. "Okay, how about we go for lunch first then we can come back to watch."

Tenten bit her lip and thought for a moment, but she was still silent. "Lunch is on me."

Tenten finally agreed. "Okay."

XoXoXoXo

I have no idea how long it has been although I know it is night. Sakura has finally stopped, but I don't think I should attack yet. I peeked over the mini hill that I am using as a shield for now. It seems that she is just taking a rest, good.

I _am_ tired from dodging so much. Since she's resting, I should too. Yes, she'll be rested up and full of energy but evading her attacks are as simple as baking a cake for me. Both, easy and I could do both asleep.

-Sigh- Oh look, almost everyone has left. That's a relief.

What was that? Sakura is coming, I can hear each step she takes.

"I've got you now!"she said with a chuckle. Really, 'cuz you look awfully tired and well I'm not.

"That is so low,"I whispered. She had come from above and went straight for a punch but I was quick. I pushed her arm away and surprisingly kicked her, right in the stomach.

"-Cough- Ino, that was pretty weak. I know you can hit harder,"she stated. "So show me that power you baby!"

XoXoXoXo

Sasuke and Tenten had finished their lunch and Sasuke convinced her to have dinner too and Tenten was very eager to finally to go.

"I don't know....the fight must be over,"sighed Sasuke.

Tenten grew sad, and started to fake cry. She grabbed him by the arm and said. "But Sasuke you promised! Don't be so mean!"

Sasuke couldn't help but fall into her trap but managed to reply. "I'm sorry Tenten. We'll check if there's another tomorrow."

Tenten gave a small hiss. "You-!"

But before Tenten could swear at him, he grabbed her. "Trust me. I'll make sure there's a battle to watch because tonight..."

Tenten felt embarrassed because since they went out for dinner, people were there watching. Staring. Thinking they are such an annoying couple. So she pinched Sasuke before he could say more. "If you're gonna say something like that, don't say in public."

Sasuke pulled away. "Whatever,"he groaned. "But you're still gonna watch a battle tomorrow and tomorrow only."

"Dammit,"she muttered under her breath.

XoXoXo

Run, run, run that's how I'm going to go through with this? Am I kidding myself? If she wants a fight, I'll give her a damn fight, I'll show my power. But she was already ready for it, from the behind. "Hiya, Ino-pig."

Those were last words, no sorrow. No happiness, or forgiveness. Only hate, I wish it didn't have to end like that. Well, second to last words.

I had jumped away and she had quickly followed. As we kept swinging kicks and punches, Sakura noticed that our power was equal. Her statement was false, she couldn't beat me with a single punch. But then it was too late. When I threw a kunai, I really didn't expect it to happen. I killed her, seriously. I thought she would have caught it or dodged it....anything but she didn't.

Sasuke and Tenten were strolling along from above the stadium, as a _couple_. I, of course, didn't care. I was happy even, but Sakura. It killed her more than the kunai did. She froze, tears came streaming from her eyes, rolling off her chin. She screamed. "Sasuke-kun! WHY?"

That had caught both of their eyes. Tenten gasped, but was gleed. Why? Sasuke however, could care less. In the past, the experiences with her was annoying for him. It looked like he was showing he had moved on, found a girl he actually _loved ._ He turned his back to her and kissed Tenten knowing it would hurt her. Little did he know this fight was to the death. That it would distract her.

Then I guess I was out of control, that's when I threw the kunai. That's when it sliced her throat, blood spurted out like a fountain and her tears kept streaming. She died right there, and I didn't even try to help because well Tenten was right. Not everyone has a happy ending, and it seemed to me that her life would bring her even more pain. Plus, it may hurt Sasuke to live with the fact he was pretty much the cause of her death. Or not.

It didn't hurt him, he was happy. He loved Tenten even more and the more he did, the more he didn't know who Sakura was. When we were all older, some of us of the genin 9 were even married, we all kinda forgot that Sakura even existed. Except for me, I still remember it like it just happened. This tale would be told and nobody would understand. Who was killed? It was like their memory was gone and I couldn't show them her tombstone. Why, because it doesn't exist either. So now I'm here in this mental institution while my dear family, Sai and my daughter, and friends worried of me. Maybe, just maybe, Sakura actually doesn't exist and never did. Maybe it is all me.

XoXoXo

Narrator POV

That was it. The last person who knew Sakura finally gave up. So now Sakura doesn't exist. That was Ino's "happy ending" and Sakura's too.

**WOOT! Finished! I know, I'm a monster but I don't care! I liked how it ended but I think I made it go too quickly. Oh well, I might as well finish this story. Otherwise I never would. R&R?**


End file.
